There is a need in the entertainment industry for alternative music and video purchase and distribution models. With respect to music distribution, the field to which the present invention is principally addressed, the traditional big-label, expensively-produced record under the control of rack-jobbers and radio programmers is becoming obsolete. Peer file-sharing networks and a lack of consistency and originality in the offerings of major artists have caused a serious creative and financial recession in music. Meanwhile today's music business erects high barriers in the way of small, innovative acts who seek to have their music heard and to grow an audience for their recordings. A new channel is needed that bypasses the current music industry while protecting the rights and meeting the needs of stakeholders in music.